


Diferencia

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bokushi Is a Little Shit, Bokushi is Akashi, Incest, Kinda, M/M, Mayuzumi is so Whipped, Oreshi and Bokushi are twins, Oreshi is Seijuuro, Oreshi is a cutie, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Siempre ha existido un mito, que de dos hermanos uno era el malo y el otro era el bueno. En este punto ya era bastante obvio cual era el peor.Día 11 del evento Mes de Akashi.





	Diferencia

**Author's Note:**

> No quería decir nada relevante para no spoilearles esta cosa, pero por las advertencias ya deben hacerse una idea; sí, habrá doble amor y zukulemzia para el Mayu. (IMPORTANTE: Akashi y Seijuuro son dos personas diferentes).

 

Seijuuro apareció frente a mí con su cuarto vaso de quién sabe qué cosa y arrimó el sorbete hacia sus labios, bebiendo con rapidez. Lo miré y no pude evitar pensar que ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, o mareado al menos. Me sonrió y me atrajo hacia él con su mano libre, colocándose de puntitas para besarme. Su boca sabía a una mezcla de bebidas que estuvo pidiéndose durante toda la noche. Parecía ardiente entre mis brazos, realmente encendido. Era su pareja hace poco más de seis meses y nunca lo había encontrado de esa manera, en un estado medio entre la ebriedad y la lucidez. Además de mareado se veía… excitado.

Me alejó de sus labios para beber un poco más de su vaso, pero esta vez sin utilizar el sorbete, sino inclinando el vaso sobre sus labios. Lo vació con rapidez y lo dejó caer al suelo, llevándose una muñeca a los labios, cerrando los ojos, tragando costosamente. Creí que iba a desmayarse en ese preciso instante, pero sólo pareció hipar un poco y finalmente abrió los ojos. Movió sus labios, diciéndome algo, pero la música lo enmudeció completamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté, acercándome a su oído.

Me alejé un poco de él, pero Seijuuro me tomó del hombro e hizo presión, haciéndome descender hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de mi oído.

—Que podemos ir a casa —respondió melosamente contra mi oído, haciendo que el vello de mi nuca se erizara. Sei rió suavemente—. Así podemos estar solos. Mi padre no está en casa, aún no regresa de su viaje. ¿No te apetece?

Me alejé de él y lo miré con una mueca divertida. Él hizo un mohín con sus labios y juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla, a modo de súplica. Rodé los ojos pero finalmente asentí, Sei sonrió con una felicidad inmensa y me besó la mejilla muy sonoramente. Estuvo dispuesto a pedir algo más, pero yo tiré de él lejos de la barra, ya que iba a fundir su billetera si continuaba malgastando su dinero en alcohol. Lo sé, el alcohol me brindaba a un Seijuuro completamente fogoso y excitante, pero a mí me gustaba que estuviera lúcido. Era dulce, tímido y realmente inseguro, y eso era lo que más me gustaba de él.

La casa —que más bien era una mansión— de Sei estaba a unos treinta minutos de la discoteca en donde estábamos, ambos tomamos un taxi hacia nuestro destino. Sei sólo bebía cuando salíamos los dos juntos y sorprendentemente nunca terminaba en una tragedia o situación vergonzosa, sino simplemente en Seijuuro excitado de más, un poco malhumorado y con resaca al día siguiente. No me estaba quejando de la primera parte, pero era complicado lidiar con la segunda, créanme.

Cuando llegamos le extendí el dinero al conductor y él nos despidió con una sonrisa, confesándonos que habíamos sido los sujetos más agradables con los que había tenido que compartir viaje, en especial Sei, quien le sonrió al sujeto cuando anduvo por el camino. Seijuuro finalmente reaccionó y me arrastró hacia su casa, sacando las llaves de alguno de los bolsillos de sus ropas y abriendo la puerta, empujándola con violencia. Caminamos ambos hacia el sofá de la sala y nos dejamos caer sobre el mismo a peso muerto.

Durante varios segundos, Sei se mantuvo respirando agitadamente, recuperando un poco la compostura. El alcohol no ayudaba demasiado, pero él lo intentó. Hasta que giré mi rostro hacia él y lo encontré mirándome con los labios entreabiertos, devorándome con su mirada insistente. Él se adelantó y nuestros labios se encontraron. Deslicé mi mano hacia su cintura, mientras que la mano de Sei me sostuvo de la mejilla. Me besó con ansias y yo no pude evitar seguirle el ritmo, besándolo de la misma manera. Mi mano apretó insistentemente a la altura de su cintura. Una pierna de Seijuuro se deslizó sobre mi regazo, entonces lo tomé de su muslo y lo acerqué aún más a mí. Mi lengua hizo su trabajo dentro de su boca y él me acarició el pecho por sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—Espero no interrumpir nada, pero pensé que estaba solo en mi casa —dijo alguien más. Me alejé de sopetón de los labios de Sei y él abrió los ojos, moviéndose para observar de quién se trataba la voz. Me giré violentamente hacia donde Sei ahora estaba sonriendo.

Me quedé boquiabierto. De pie, un poco más alejado de nuestra posición, se encontraba un chico idéntico a Seijuuro. Mismo me giré hacia donde estaba Sei para verificar si él no se había colocado de pie, pero no, él continuaba a mi lado. ¡Pero es que eran idénticos! Sólo llevaba unos bóxers puestos y tenía la misma sonrisa de Sei, tenía el mismo cabello y también su rostro. ¿Eres tú, Seijuuro?

—No sabía que habías vuelto de tu viaje —sonrió Sei. El chico le sonrió e hizo una mueca, señalándome con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Seijuuro pareció comprender y se movió sobre el sofá—. Oh, él es Mayuzumi-san, mi novio. Mayuzumi-san, él es Akashi, mi gemelo.

Ah, ahora lo comprendía todo. Sei me había hablado de su hermano más de una vez, pero nunca había mencionado que era su gemelo, y tampoco que era completamente idéntico a él. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía, porque además había estado de viaje alrededor de Europa, según lo que había dicho Seijuuro, por temas de su trabajo. Así que Akashi. Bien, de acuerdo, estaba a punto de morir.

—Seijuuro me habló mucho de ti durante estos meses —sonrió de la misma manera que Sei, provocándome escalofríos—. No podía esperar a llegar aquí y conocerte, aunque tampoco esperé que fuese en estas condiciones.

—También es un gusto…

—¿No es alguien increíble mi hermano? —me preguntó Sei, besándome la mejilla. Miré a Akashi, quien sonreía de lado. Sei miró a su hermano y se mordió el labio—. Lo considero el más perfecto de los dos. ¿Y sabes? Ambos son las personas que más quiero en este planeta.

Sonreí con nerviosismo mientras Sei me besaba dulcemente la comisura de los labios y yo miraba a su hermano gemelo, quien nos observaba con una media sonrisa, casi parecía maliciosa. Pero yo lo consideraba más algo perturbador. Eso es lo que me parecía que era el hermano de Sei. Y justo en ese momento, me di cuenta de que no era idéntico a él, esa mirada presentaba una ligera heterocromía en su ojo izquierdo. Sei continuaba besándome las comisuras y su hermano nos miraba con las llamas ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Seijuuro —dijo Akashi, llamando la atención de Sei. Él se alejó de mí y Akashi sonrió ante eso, lo cual me incomodó, pero decidí ignorarlo—. Nuestro padre ha llamado mientras no estabas. Dijo que lo llamaras apenas estuvieses en casa, ya que quiere hablarte de los últimos papeles a firmar de la compañía.

—Oh, está bien. Gracias por avisarme —asintió Sei, colocándose de pie. Pero antes de retirarse, Sei me señaló, mirando a su hermano—. Cuídalo mientras no estoy. Y habla con él, necesitan conocerse y tienen mucho por decir. _No lo asustes._

—Está bien —sonrió Akashi. Finalmente, este se lamió los labios y caminó tranquilamente a través de la sala, hasta tomar asiento junto a mí, a mi derecha

Solté un suspiro e intenté no ponerle la mirada encima, pero es que si lo había intentado con Seijuuro en su momento, con su hermano gemelo no iba a ser diferente. Sentía la sonrisa y la mirada de Akashi sobre mí, por eso no pude evitar girarme y encontrarlo así, mirándome con esa sonrisa, descubriendo que me incomodaba por completo tener al hermano gemelo de mi novio tan pegado a mí.

—Eres idéntico a él —comenté yo, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde que Seijuuro se había retirado para hablar con su padre. Con su padre y el de Akashi, claramente. Oh, esto ya estaba afectándome demasiado. Sonreí ligeramente por culpa de los nervios.

—Sí, lo sé. Somos gemelos —sonrió Akashi, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero con la diferencia es que soy unos minutos mayor, también soy el más alto de los dos y yo no me considero ni un poco parecido a él. Claro que no, Seijuuro y yo somos muy diferentes.

—Vaya —respondí yo, sonriendo con nerviosismo. Me rasqué la nuca con una de mis manos y solté un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Akashi se ensanchó un poco, hasta que fue interrumpida cuando sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior. Sentí su mano tomar mi muñeca y dirigirla hacia su cuerpo, más precisamente hacia su entrepierna. Abrí los ojos cuando me encontré con mi mano rodeando el pene del hermano gemelo de mi novio, pero el suspiro mitad gemido de Akashi me nubló la mente por completo. Presionó su mano sobre la mía y dirigió los movimientos, sintiendo la piel dura y caliente a través de la tela de sus bóxers. Akashi cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios y se movió un poco, mientras mi mano apretaba y masajeaba, siendo acompañada por la suya como guía.

—Somos idénticos y muy distintos al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? —convino. Lo observé tragando saliva, notando cómo él utilizaba la misma mirada que Sei para provocarme—. Y también compartimos los mismos gustos en casi todo.

Me tomó de la mejilla y no pude evitar arrimarme por mí mismo hacia su boca, besándole con ansias. Mi mano se movió por sí sola sobre su entrepierna, acariciándole tal como lo hacía con Sei. La lengua de Akashi era juguetona y él era una competencia al batallar por la dominación, mientras que con Sei triunfaba fácilmente. Akashi era seguro y parecía gustarle el control. Pero conmigo no lo logró, ya que abarqué su boca, apreté mi mano a su alrededor y me permitió la entrada de mi lengua por entre sus labios. Su mano encontró camino hacia mi cabello y sentí cómo presionaba sus dedos sobre mi cuero cabelludo mientras se removía por mi mano sobre él. Akashi estaba ardiendo.

La voz de Seijuuro pareció acercarse a la sala, por eso mismo me alejé de los labios de Akashi y también mi mano de su cuerpo, enderezándome en el sofá y aclarándome la garganta. Sei apareció en la sala, todavía hablando por teléfono con su padre y descalzo. Cuando nos dio la espalda, Akashi me sonrió y luego observó hacia sus bóxers, dedicándome una mirada traviesa por lo que se encontraba debajo de la tela. Akashi estaba más que firme. Me sentí completamente culpable por haberle provocado una erección a una persona que no era Sei. Y peor que esa persona fuese su hermano gemelo, idéntico, su clon, lo que sea.

—Sí, padre. Te llamaré mañana temprano, lo prometo. Sí, adiós —dijo Sei, finalizando la llamada. Caminó hacia la sala, dejando el teléfono sobre su soporte en la pared, y se dirigió hacia mí, sentándose a mi izquierda—. Y bien… ¿en qué estábamos?

Sei se hizo hacia adelante, buscando mis labios con los suyos, pero yo abrí los ojos y me hice hacia atrás, evitando tocar a Akashi detrás de mí, y también evitando que Sei alcanzara mis labios. Él me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mayuzumi-san? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa, esta vez frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—Seijuuro, ¿te has dado cuenta que tu hermano está justo aquí, junto a nosotros? —pregunté yo en tono más bajo, señalando a Akashi con una mirada que sólo Sei pudo ver. Me giré un poco y me encontré con Akashi medio girado sobre el sofá, mirándonos con una sonrisita de niño malcriado.

—Sí, sé que está justo ahí —asintió Sei, señalando a su gemelo—. Lo hacemos todo el tiempo de esta manera. Hasta algunas veces compartimos un poco.

Alcé las cejas y me quedé petrificado. No tuve mejor idea que volverme a girar hacia Akashi y encontrarlo con la sonrisa ensanchada, dándole la razón a su gemelo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Tragué saliva. Tener que encontrarme de cada lado con esos dos rostros idénticos estaba volviéndome loco, ¡y para colmo decían compartir! ¿En dónde demonios me había metido, joder?

Sei se mordió el labio inferior y me atrapó de ambas mejillas, arrastrándome hacia un beso fogoso y pasional. Cuando sus labios danzaron contra los míos con completa sensualidad y delicia, decidí olvidarme de Akashi, ya que yo no estaba dispuesto a contenerme con Seijuuro porque él estaba allí. La lengua de Sei estaba caliente dentro de su boca y su mano me presionó desde mi nuca. En el momento que creí que podría olvidarme de Akashi, de que era idéntico a Sei, sentí una cálida y juguetona lengua atacar el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha. Me separé violentamente de los labios de Seijuuro y me giré de la misma manera hacia Akashi, observándolo con los ojos abiertos.

Akashi sonrió y se movió, alzando uno de sus índices hacia Sei, señalándole que se acercara. Eso fue lo que hizo mi novio, quien se hizo hacia adelante sobre mi cuerpo para que Akashi lo tomara de la barbilla y lo besara húmedamente luego de dirigirme una mirada maliciosa. Akashi estaba besando a Sei delante de mis narices. ¡Dos gemelos besándose! Quiero decir, ¡dos Seijuuro besándose! Akashi dirigió el beso, creándolo húmedo y pasional, escuchando el chocar de sus salivas y sus lenguas encontrándose en cada movimiento. Estaba realmente boquiabierto, no podía quitar la mirada de aquellas dos perfectas criaturas idénticas besándose como si no hubiese mañana, ni hoy, ni nunca.

Sentí precisamente cómo mi corazón se aceleró con violencia. La sangre se agolpó por todo mi cuerpo. El calor me rodeó en forma de aura. Estaba encantado con ese beso.

Akashi se separó de Seijuuro y me observó con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia mí para besarme con suavidad, pero un beso de verdad. Suspiré de placer cuando encontré los labios de Akashi tan deliciosos como los de Sei, no pudiendo evitar rodear su nuca con mi mano y presionarlo contra mis labios para besarlo con un poco de rudeza. Solté otro suspiro —esta vez sobre los labios de Akashi— cuando sentí los suaves besos que Sei comenzó a esparcir sobre mi cuello, comenzando a lamer luego, succionando un poco también.

Sentí la sonrisa de Akashi sobre mis labios y la de Sei sobre mi cuello en el preciso instante en que sus manos se encontraron sobre mi entrepierna y comenzaron a acariciar, apretándome con malicia en algunos momentos, robándome quejidos y ellos sonriendo. En ese momento, cuando Akashi se alejó de mis labios para observar cómo ahora me dedicaba a besar a Sei, caí en la cuenta de cuánto me encantaba Akashi. Cómo se mordió los labios, cómo tiró del inferior con las yemas de sus dedos, cómo nos miraba a su gemelo y a mí. Y me di cuenta lo diferente que era de Sei. Él tenía una chispa más intensa, más notoria. Se mostraba más seductor y mucho más seguro también. Eso no significaba que Sei no me gustase o me gustase menos, pero las diferencias eran notables, y eso estaba encantándome. Ambos me encantaban.

Akashi tomó a Seijuuro por el hombro y eso provocó que el segundo se alejara de mis labios. Sei le dirigió una mirada a su gemelo, pero no necesitó que Akashi le respondiera nada; él simplemente comenzó a desprender los botones de mi camisa, con lentitud y sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Sei tiró un poco del hombro izquierdo de mi camisa, hundiendo su boca en mi piel, besándome con suavidad mientras que Akashi terminaba con los botones de mi camisa y se colocaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, sonriéndome con su labio inferior entre los dientes. Akashi se encargó de quitarme el calzado con dedicación, para después dirigir sus manos hacia mis pantalones. Me removí sobre el sofá para que el gemelo de Seijuuro pudiese deslizar mis pantalones y bóxers por mis piernas, y finalmente desnudarme por completo.

Ya había descubierto que Akashi tenía unos labios magníficos, pero mi cabeza lo asumió aún más por mí cuando me rodeó con sus labios y succionó tres veces, las tres contadas. Cerré los ojos y solté un gemido cuando sentí su lengua arremolinarse alrededor de mi punta, sosteniéndose desde mi base con una de sus manos, presionando sobre mi orificio. Mi mano se aferró a la entrepierna de Seijuuro, reaccionando con un apretón brusco cuando Akashi comenzó a follarse la boca él mismo. Sei gimió y mi erección vibró cuando Akashi soltó un resoplido de placer al escuchar el gemido de su hermano gemelo, antes de alejarse de mí.

Akashi tomó a Sei de la muñeca y tiró con fuerza de él, logrando que cayese arrodillado junto a él. Comenzó a masturbarme con una lentitud tortuosa mientras aferró su mano libre a la nuca de su gemelo y lo arrastró hacia un beso completamente sucio, sus lenguas encontrándose fuera de sus bocas, sus labios uniéndose de manera húmeda, soltando sonidos húmedos y Akashi siendo completamente salvaje con Sei. De todos modos, a Sei no parecía molestarle el trato rudo de su hermanito; al contrario, parecía encantarle. Luego de unos segundos provocándome espasmos con ese beso —y la mano de Akashi, esa maldita mano de Akashi—, este se separó de Seijuuro para tirar de su playera con una mano, logrando que Sei comprendiese el mensaje y se la quitara con rapidez.

Seijuuro observó expectante a Akashi, mientras él le sonreía y se arrimaba hacia mi erección, con los labios entreabiertos y esa maldita sonrisa, su lengua traviesa asomándose por entre sus labios. Sei se dirigió hacia él y sus bocas se encontraron durante unos segundos antes de que Akashi las guiara hacia mi erección y comenzaran a encargarse ambos de mí.

Gemí en un grito cuando Akashi se dedicó a acariciar mi punta y Sei comenzó a lamer todo mi tronco. Fue el comienzo de mi fin. Apreté los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo sus labios succionaban y masajeaban cada uno de mis testículos. No sabía cuál de los dos lo hacía mejor, porque me parecían ambos fantásticos. Akashi volvió a tomarme de mi tronco y regresó hacia mi punta, llevando a su gemelo con él. Sei no tuvo mejor idea que besar a su hermano con mi pene aún entre sus bocas. Ambos eran sucios, eso era algo que tenían en común. Y sabía que Akashi era el peor de los dos.

—Me encanta el pene de tu novio —confesó Akashi, dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa a su gemelo. Sei alzó la mirada y Akashi me sostuvo con su mano, lamiéndome un poco delante de la mirada de su hermano.

—Lo sé —respondió Sei, riéndose suavemente. Esta vez, tomó él mi erección y se dedicó a lamerme—. Porque a mí también me encanta.

Finalmente, Akashi decidió moverse y avanzar hacia el último paso. Se sentó sobre el sofá y se acomodó a su gusto, mientras yo empujé a Sei sobre el suelo, colocándolo de rodillas delante de su hermano gemelo. Le solté los pantalones con rapidez, mientras le dirigía una mirada a Akashi, quien me miraba con una sonrisa, expectante. Descendí los pantalones y bóxers de Seijuuro hasta sus rodillas, liberando la zona que a mí más me interesaba de él. Me coloqué junto a Sei y dirigí dos de mis dedos hacia mis labios, humedeciéndolos con completa dedicación. Akashi se dedicó a mimar los labios de su hermano con sus dedos, susurrándole lo hermoso que le parecía.

Una vez humedecidos los dedos completamente, los dirigí hacia la entrada de Sei, separando un poco sus nalgas, para luego adentrarlos con cuidado en su cuerpo. Seijuuro gimió quedamente, mordiendo la cara interior del muslo de Akashi, mientras este admiraba a su hermano, sosteniéndose con una mano del reposabrazos y con la otra del respaldo del sofá. Preparé a Sei con mis dedos, embistiéndolo suavemente, llevándolos lo más profundo en su cuerpo. Las manos de Sei se cerraron sobre el sofá, a los lados de Akashi, pero sus labios lamieron y mordieron la cara interior de los muslos de su hermano. Akashi dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Sei y presionó un poco, haciendo que los labios de Seijuuro se frotaran contra la firmeza de su erección por sobre la tela de sus bóxers.

Un par de segundos después de que retirara mis dedos del interior de Sei, Akashi se alzó un poco para deslizar sus bóxers por sus muslos, haciendo que Sei finalizara la tarea con una de sus manos. La erección de Akashi se mostró con firmeza delante del rostro de Sei. Me posicioné detrás de su cuerpo y lo sostuve de sus caderas en el preciso instante en que Akashi tomaba su virilidad y la golpeaba suavemente contra los labios de su hermano, dirigiéndome una mirada provocativa.

—Duro —pronunció Akashi, recogiendo un manojo de cabello de Seijuuro. Apretó los dientes y suspiró un poco—. Que sea duro. Ve con fuerza desde el comienzo. Fóllate a mi pequeño hermano delante de mí.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada de Sei y me hundí de un solo movimiento, escuchando el quejido en la garganta de Sei. Akashi lo mantuvo con fuerza en su lugar y me miró fijamente, dictándome que lo hiciera de una vez. Era un cerdo. Empujé con mucha más fuerza y la mitad de mi pene se escurrió en el interior de Seijuuro. Akashi se mordió el labio con malicia y observó a su hermano. Golpeé por última vez y me encontré finalmente entero dentro de él, Akashi silenció el gemido de su gemelo tirando de la cabeza del mismo y permitiendo que Sei hundiera su boca en su pene. Akashi gimió el nombre de Seijuuro, casi un siseo, y Sei apretó sus manos sobre el material del sofá. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse sobre la carne de su hermano, y eso me enloqueció mucho más.

Nunca había sido brusco en el sexo con Seijuuro, pero Akashi estaba sacando lo peor de mí, simplemente tenía que ser eso. Sólo caí en la cuenta de que comencé a golpear con fuerza contra su cuerpo, embistiéndolo sin detenerme. Sei no demostró estar en contra de ello, porque tampoco podía decir mucho; su gemelo le acariciaba el cabello y a veces se movía en el interior de su boca, alzando sus caderas contra él. Sei estaba devorándose a Akashi, no existía mejor expresión que esa misma. Y bueno, yo estaba partiéndolo a la mitad, siendo guiado por las muecas de Akashi, quien no dejaba de mirarme y hacer gestos de placer que me volvían loco.

Deseaba a Akashi. En verdad lo deseaba. Y no era diferente con Sei. Deseaba a ambos. Los necesitaba a ambos, así eran las cosas.

Apreté los labios y mantuve el mismo ritmo contra el cuerpo de Sei, siendo provocado a cada momento por las muecas y miradas de Akashi, quien dirigía la boca de su hermano sobre su erección, tirando un poco de su cabello en algunas ocasiones.

—Dientes —masculló Akashi, removiéndose un poco sobre el sofá, haciendo una mueca. Observé, sin dejar de moverme, cómo Sei se sacaba de la boca la erección de su hermano y alzaba la mirada hacia él, masturbando con su mano.

—Lo siento, he perdido el ritmo —se disculpó Sei, volviendo a rodear a su hermano con sus labios. Akashi suspiró y cerró los ojos, continuando con sus gemidos y sus muecas de placer.

Y comprendí cuán obediente era Sei cuando de Akashi se trataba. Ambos parecían llevar una relación realmente extraña, ya que no era sólo de hermanos. Eran gemelos, suponía que eso ya hacía verdaderamente especial su relación. O bien que se besen, compartan a las personas sexualmente y Seijuuro se coma el pene de Akashi. En fin, cosas de hermanos, cosas de gemelos, ¿no? Y eso yo no lo podría comprender jamás.

Alcancé hasta lo más recóndito del interior de Seijuuro, presionándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo de sus nalgas para apretarlas con brusquedad entre mis manos. Sei gimió, sacándose de la boca la virilidad de su hermano. Se arqueó un poco y una vez más atacó la cara interna de los muslos de Akashi. Continué golpeando con la misma fuerza, utilizando el mismo ritmo, y Sei comenzó a escurrirse entre ambos. Akashi lo mantuvo en su lugar, pero Sei necesitaba su espacio y no podía continuar el ritmo de una cosa y el de otra, pero sin embargo, le dio el gusto a su hermano y continuó con lo suyo.

Akashi se enderezó sobre el sofá y soltó un grito, tirando del cabello de Sei, liberándose fuera de la boca de su hermano. Sei gimió y no tuvo tiempo de hacer sonido alguno cuando supimos que se había corrido. Yo embestí las últimas veces y terminé en el interior de Seijuuro, también derramándome un poco fuera de su cuerpo. Akashi me observó con la mirada nublada, dedicándose las últimas caricias a sí mismo.

Me mordí el labio y me retiré con cuidado del interior de Sei, permitiendo que él se desplomara desprolijamente, intentando acomodarse los pantalones y bóxers en su lugar. Sonreí ligeramente y tiré de mi pequeño pelirrojo, abrazándolo contra mi cuerpo. Era una manera de pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan brusco con él, aunque toda la culpa la había tenido su maldito hermano. Akashi nos observó con malicia desde su posición en el sofá, ya que yo me dediqué a acariciar el cabello de Sei, quien simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar por mí.

Siempre había existido ese mito que de dos gemelos, uno era el malo y el otro era el bueno. Si aplicábamos ese mito en esta situación, Akashi era el más hijo de puta, el peor.

—Tomaré una ducha —anunció Sei, colocándose de pie costosamente.

Me besó los labios con suavidad y caminó hacia su hermano. Akashi se colocó de pie y lo tomó de los laterales de su cuello, adhiriendo sus labios a los de Sei. Alcé las cejas y solté un débil bufido cuando Akashi me observó con una ceja alzada mientras besaba a su gemelo. Y para colmo, deslizó las manos a través de la espalda de Sei y lo tomó de sus nalgas, tirando de ellas con ambas manos, apretando con saña también.

Finalmente, luego del show de Akashi besando a **MI** novio, liberó a Seijuuro y le permitió dirigirse hacia el baño. Akashi se giró hacia mí y me sonrió de lado. Me coloqué de pie y apreté los labios, sin saber qué decir. Porque tenía muchas cosas que decirle, eso de tocarse con su hermano gemelo, quiero decir, mi pareja, delante de mí, era algo que sólo los hijos de puta como Akashi podían hacer.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —preguntó, señalándome con una de sus manos. La situación era poco seria, porque ambos estábamos desnudos y acabábamos de casi follar, besarnos, tocarnos y todo—. Creo que deberías estar muy satisfecho, porque es la primera vez que Seijuuro parece tan seguro de compartir su novio conmigo. Quiero decir, casi nunca lo hace porque no le duran demasiado sus novios. Parece que lo suyo es bastante mutuo y va en serio. Y espero no te arrepientas de haberme conocido.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Atrapé a Akashi de su cabello y tiré de él hasta arrodillarlo sobre el suelo, contra el sofá. Soltó un quejido, pero sonrió cuando hundí una de mis manos entre sus mechones de cabello, mientras que la otra tiró de sus caderas hacia mí. Soltó un gemido cuando froté mi hombría entre sus nalgas. Akashi aferró las manos alrededor del material del sofá y yo coloqué mi punta sobre su anillo de músculos, frotando suavemente.

—Claro que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

Akashi gimió cuando me empujé con violencia dentro de él, de un solo movimiento. No aguardé a que él se amoldara, simplemente comencé a embestirlo con fuerza. Pero el maldito comenzó a reírse y a gemir frenéticamente, pidiendo más entre muecas de placer. Eso lo volvió automáticamente más imbécil, y yo intenté ser brusco, pero a él no parecía afectarle. Salí de su interior soltando un gruñido y lo obligué a darse la vuelta. Lo enfrenté, sosteniéndolo de ambas piernas para separarlas, y volví a adentrarme en su cuerpo. Akashi apretó los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando avancé con rapidez.

—Oh, sí… a la mitad. Fóllame, mierda —jadeó Akashi. Se arqueó un poco y mordió su labio inferior—. ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Esto no es nada para mí.

Consintiendo al maldito clon de Seijuuro, golpeé con rapidez en su interior, moviéndonos ambos frenéticamente contra el sofá. Me lo follé, literalmente. Nunca había utilizado esta manera para hacerlo con nadie, menos que menos con Sei, pero Akashi me obligó a hacerlo de esta manera con él. Me encantaba escucharlo gemir por tenerme en su interior, sus muecas de placer mientras estaba debajo de mi cuerpo, estaba haciéndome enloquecer. Todo de Akashi me enloquecía. En especial que fuese idéntico al chico del que yo me había enamorado, porque básicamente no cambiaban en nada, sólo que Sei era un completo amor y Akashi era un imbécil. Juraba que podía llegar a desaparecer si continuaba yendo tan bestialmente contra él, en su cuerpo. Pero Akashi no mostró signos de que estuviese sufriendo un maltrato, sino que parecía estar en su propia casa.

 _«Akashi es sexo. Akashi es simplemente sexo»_ , terminé por asumir. Pero no sabía si eso me convencía del todo.

Solté un jadeo y hundí mi rostro en el cuello de Akashi, sintiendo cómo rápidamente me liberaba en su interior. Él soltó un gemido, aferrándose al cabello que se encontraba en la parte dorsal de mi cabeza, corriéndose contra mi estómago y sobre su propio cuerpo. Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición durante un largo tiempo, respirando agitadamente contra el cuerpo del otro.

Finalmente me enderecé y me retiré con cuidado de su interior, recibiendo un quejido por parte de Akashi. No bastó con lo que acabábamos de hacer, que él ya estaba sonriendo con malicia. Me dejé caer a su lado, soltando un bufido.

—No fue suficiente con uno de nosotros que viniste y te has follado a los dos —comentó Akashi, deslizando sus dedos por la semilla que se encontraba sobre su torso. Se llevó aquellos dedos a los labios y los lamió con una sonrisa.

—Cállate —mascullé yo, colocándome de pie.

—No te sientas tan mal —soltó Akashi, haciendo que me detuviera y me girara hacia él. Lo encontré de pie a unos pasos de mí—. Y ahora que lo pienso, puede que Seijuuro y yo sí tengamos algo en común, ¿sabes? Y es que ambos deseamos lo mismo. Lo amo, es mi hermano. Pero si he permitido que todos estos meses estuvieses con él, fue sólo porque sabía que Seijuuro te quería. Él te tiene y al final todo lo que sea suyo también debe ser mío.

Akashi pasó junto a mí y yo me mordí los labios con rabia, tomándolo de la muñeca para acercarlo a mí. Lo tomé suavemente de su cuello y lo empujé contra la pared. En ese momento, se dejó escuchar la puerta del cuarto de baño al abrirse, y eso condujo a que yo me alejara de Akashi una distancia prudente y él sonriera lascivamente. Ambos alzamos la mirada cuando Seijuuro apareció vistiendo sólo unos bóxers y una toalla colgada en su hombro. Nos dio una mirada divertida.

—¿Por qué continúan estando desnudos? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo miré a Akashi y él abultó su mejilla con su lengua, mirándome con complicidad, alzando una ceja. Chasqueé la lengua—. En fin, realmente no importa. Me iré a la cama, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza que está matándome. ¿Me haces compañía, Mayuzumi-san?

—Claro que sí —le respondí a Seijuuro, sonriendo nerviosamente. Él tomó de una de mis manos y me obligó a rodearle el cuerpo.

—Nos vemos en la mañana, hermano —saludó Sei.

Antes de acompañar a Sei hacia su habitación, Akashi se enderezó para acercarse a él y dejar un dulce beso en una de sus mejillas. Cuando se giró hacia mí, yo negué levemente con la cabeza. Akashi asintió, mirándome con una sonrisa que no supe cómo interpretar.

—¿Te agrada mi hermano? —preguntó Sei en un susurro, ambos ahora recostados sobre la cama, en plena oscuridad. Se dedicó a acariciar de mi cabello y a besarme dulcemente el rostro.

—Sí… —mentí yo. Sentí a Seijuuro sonreír felizmente contra mi piel, para después besarme con suavidad en los labios. Sei se durmió rápidamente sobre mi pecho y yo no pude conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

En ese momento, deseé que Sei jamás hubiese tenido un hermano gemelo, y menos que menos que aquel fuese Akashi.

 


End file.
